


Cuddle Night

by Joyful



Series: Not Gonna Run [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_fluff_meme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fall asleep watching a movie, then the Hudmels come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that diverged from the main story line somewhere during "Furt." All details of Blaine's family life and his last name come from my own head, because they were written before we knew any canon details about him. For this prompt on the fluff meme: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?thread=3689488#t3689488

“Disney marathon,” Blaine insists.

“Again?” Kurt asks. Every time Blaine picks, he wither picks fantasy movies or Disney movies.

“They're fun, and we've already seen them, so we only have to half pay attention,” Blaine said, giving Kurt _that smile_ The one where his whole face lit up and Kurt felt like his stomach had turned to jelly.

“What to start with then?” Kurt said?

“Newsies, of course,” Blaine said, popping it in.

“Teenagers so adept at ballet and modern dance should not have had such trouble finding work,” Kurt pointed out, which made Blaine laugh as he put the DVD in. They were at Kurt's house. Blaine had a weekend pass from Dalton, and was using at least part of it to spend time with his boyfriend. Burt and Carol were out on a date, and Finn was out with Rachel, so Kurt didn't have to worry about anyone checking in on them for at least four more hours. So Kurt ran into the kitchen for a bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas, and then grabbed a blanket before joining Blaine on the couch. Blaine set up the movie, kicked off his sneakers, and sat down. He took the soda Kurt offered and cracked it open. Kurt set the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, then sat down on the couch, folding his legs to the left, and leaning into Blaine. Blaine wrapped his left arm around Kurt. The movie started and they both quoted along with the dialogue. Then the music started and they sang along as usual. They couldn't watch a musical and not sing along.

“You know, I was always a Blush 'shipper,” Blaine said.

“Hmm?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I went through a phase where I read a lot of fanfiction. Did you ever get into that?” the slightly older boy asked.

“A little,” Kurt said. “Artie tried to get me into it in the sixth grade. It was okay. What's Blush, though?”

“Blink and Mush. I always thought they'd make a good couple.”

“Really?” Kurt said, “I was always more of a fan of Spot and Racetrack. And of course Jack and David couldn't get much more obvious, even with Sarah in the middle getting in the way.”

Blaine laughed. He set his soda down and grabbed some popcorn. The movie was cheesy, and they'd seen it a million times, but it was nice. After bout fifteen minutes, Blaine shifted, sliding his legs half under Kurt so he could stretch out, and Kurt snuggled into Blaine closer. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, pressing their lips together. Blaine kissed Kurt back, opening his lips slightly, to let Kurt's tongue inside.

Kurt shifted so that he was basically straddling Blaine. His left hand was intertwined with Blaine's right, and Blaine's left hand was on the back of Kurt's neck. Because it was a weekend, Blaine hadn't bothered to gel his hair, so his curls were lose, and Kurt couldn't help but run his fingers through them. He kissed Blaine, running his tongue along the inside of Blaine's mouth, He pulled back slightly, lightly biting Blaine's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, then breaking contact to pull away. Kurt's hands moved to the hem of Blaine's shirt.

“Do you mind?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Blaine said, letting Kurt pull his t-shirt off. But if Blaine was going to be shirtless, he wanted to see Kurt's chest too. He reached up and unbuttoned Kurt's charcoal gray button down, grateful that for whatever reason Kurt wasn't wearing an undershirt today. Blaine took in Kurt's naked chest and abs for the first time and wolf-whistled. Kurt blushed in response.

“I object,” he said quietly.

“You're not allowed,” Blaine said. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I'm the one doing beholding right now, so suck it up and deal with it. I think you're hot.”

“Suck it up, huh?” Kurt said. Blaine's hands had slipped inside his open shirt to rest on his sides. He watched his boyfriend blush at the realization of what he had just said. “That's what he said,” Kurt cracked, and they both chuckled a little.

Kurt bent down and licked at Blaine's Adam's apple, feeling the vibrations with his tongue as Blaine let out a small moan. He could feel Blaine's hands on him—one on his hip, resting over his slacks, and the other rubbing his back gently—and the contact was beautiful. Apart from his father and the girls in the glee club, Kurt wasn't touched very often, and even then it was usually just hugs or pats on the back. This was so different, and better in some ways. He moved his head, licking his way across Blaine's collarbone, then up a bit before finding that pulse point on the side of Blaine's neck and lightly grazing his teeth over the skin, while ghosting two of his fingers over the skin behind Blaine's ear Blaine hissed in response, and his hips bucking up slightly in automatic response. Kurt smiled as he sucked at the pulse point, working the skin over with his mouth until he knew there would be a good hickey there. It was Blaine's turn for one anyway.

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's mouth against his again, and deepened the kiss. Kurt lowered himself so that their bodies were almost perfectly flush against each other as they kissed. Kurt could feel Blaine's hardness pressed against him, and he knew Blaine could feel his. They moved against each other for a few moments before Blaine pulled away.

“Unless we both really want to change out underwear, we should finish watching the movie,” Blaine said, “Though I hate to stop. I so want to go there soon.”

 

“I hate to stop too,” Kurt whispered back, not out of fear of being overheard, but just because he felt like speaking quietly. “I want to take that next step soon, too. But you're not wrong, you don;t have a change of clothes, and my parents could come home at any time. Ooh, it's getting to the part where the unnecessary female love interest they added to make the story less gay actually does something useful.” Kurt's analysis of the _Newsies_ characters made Blaine laugh, and the began to relax back into each other's arms again, though neither bothered to fix his shirt.

After _Blaine put on _High School Musical_ while Kurt made hot chocolate. They had a formula for the _High School Musical_ movies. They watched the first one straight through, lamenting that Ms, Darbus never sang a song, then they put in the second one, and skipped straight to “I Don't Dance,” for the homoerotic subtext. Then they skipped to “Bet on It” and watched it twice, just to see Zac Efron doing disco dance moves on a golf course. Then they turned it off and skipped straight to the third._

By the time they got to _High School Musical 3_ they were pretty tired, but they put it on anyway, because one just _couldn't_ watch “Bet on It” twice without watching “Scream.” Zac Efron's emotional dance routines and angsty songs were the main reason they watched the movies. No matter how cheesy the films were, one of the many things Kurt and Blaine had in common was a crush on Zac Efron.

This time, however, they didn't even make it to “Scream.” Kurt wiggled in close to Blaine, and Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt—who had completely lost his shirt somewhere around the second “Bet on It”—spooning them together on the couch, Kurt's back pressed against Blaine's chest. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's arm, and fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

*****

Finn didn't have a car, but Rachel did, a sweet sixteen present from her fathers. So she often drove him home on their dates. This time she was coming inside to get some DVDs she had lent Finn. They went inside and Finn went upstairs to get the DVDs, but Rachel wandered into living room, drawn by familiar Disney music. She saw the DVD menu for _High School Musical 3 _looping, and glanced over at the couch. The first thing she noticed was that Blaine had his face nestled in Kurt's hair, and she hoped he didn't drool. Kurt would be very unhappy if his hair got matted down with saliva. Rachel thought they looked very cute curled up together. She turned off the DVD player so that they wouldn't wake up and then really looked at them.__

 _They were snuggled up with their shirts off, and had Kurt always bee so fit? She'd never gotten a good look at him shirtless, and he definitely wasn't unappealing. He had a lean frame, with a dancer's muscles, developed but wiry. Blaine had very nice muscles too, that Rachel found very attractive, and she remembered Kurt saying something about Blaine being a swimmer or something._

 _“Okay, Rachel, I watched all of them except the St. Louis one and _Funny Girl_ , I haven't gotten to that one yet,” Finn said, coming into the room._

“Shhh,” Rachel said.

“Hmm?” Finn asked, walking over to his girlfriend. He saw his Kurt and Blaine curled up, half-naked on the couch, and he understood the look on her face. They were really kind of adorable while they were asleep. Before he was really aware of what he was doing, Finn had his cell phone out and was snapping a pic of the two.

“Should we wake them up before your parents get home?” Rachel wondered.

“No, let them sleep,” Finn said. “Burt won't be mad, they're not doing anything wrong.”

“Okay,” Rachel said. She tiptoed over and pulled the blanket over the two sleeping teenagers, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss Finn goodnight.

“I love you,” she said, taking the DVDs from him. “Watch _Meet Me in St. Louis_ Actually, watch it with Kurt. It has Judy, he already knows most of the words. You and I can watch _Funny Girl_ together.”

“Kay,” Finn kissed her back, then walked her to the door, before disappearing into his bedroom.

*****

“That was a really nice dinner,” Burt said.

“It was,” Carol agreed. “And the play was very nice. We'll have to thank Kurt for recommending it.”

“Is that Blaine's car?” Burt asked, becoming a little grumpier. He liked his son's first boyfriend tolerably enough, but he expected the boy to be gone by the time they got home from their date.

“Don't get mad, Burt,” Carol said, “I'm sure Blaine has a perfectly reasonable explanation for being here past curfew.”

“He'd better,” Burt grumbled. They opened the front door and walked into the living room. Kurt and Blaine were curled up under a blanket on the couch, asleep. As his parents watched, Kurt rolled over and snuggled in closer, his forehead brushing against Blaine's.

“I love you,” Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

Carol looked at her husband, and watched Burt basically melt. Any aggression he felt for this boy disappeared at the candid confession of love. Carol looked at Kurt's face and saw that it was completely relaxed and happy in sleep. She looked back at her husband again and watched him come to the realization that his little boy was growing up.

“Do we still have his parents' phone number?” Burt asked Carol.

“Yes,” Carol said, “In the address book.”

“Okay, let's go call Blaine's parents and tell them he fell asleep, and we don't want to bother waking him up. Wouldn't want him getting grounded for breaking curfew.”

“You are such a softie,” Carol said to her husband, kissing him on the cheek as they walked out of the living room.

*End*


End file.
